thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Neutral Milk Hotel moment
A Neutral Milk Hotel moment is basically a moment which sets a cast member of the show off on a huge rant, one which usually brings the rest of the cast into fits of laughter. The origin of this came during an episode of the MentalCast where Mike, Taylor, and Dane were looking at a TenDeep of the Top Ten albums of the 90's. The number one album, oddly, was the little known (to the cast anyway) Neutral Milk Hotel album "In the Aeroplane Over the Sea". This caused an angry Dane to lash out and start off on a rant, bemoaning the fact that the writer of the list had over 10 years worth of music to choose from, and he choose an album that only the most hardcore of indy rock fans would know. By the end of his rant, Mike and Taylor were left in fits of hysterical laughter, unable to proceed for several minutes while they composed themselves. Once everyone was composed, Mike moved the show along by saying "I....I think Dane just pooped a cat...." Notable "Neutral Milk Hotel" moments *'Dustin Kidd' **Upon mention on the show of the musician "Skrillex". Though at first fellow cast member Alex Jowski was the person who professed disdain for Skrillex, it was Dustin who, calmly at first, then getting more and more angry, started a huge rant about his hatred of Skrillex, culminating in him throwing his headphones across the room when Alex played a sample of Skrillex's music. Alex, Dustin and Mike have referred to him as "Skill-rex" since this moment. *'Alex Jowski' **Upon mention of the movie "Man on Fire", Alex went on a rant, talking about everything that was wrong with the movie and bemoaning the fact that so many people apparently liked said movie. *'Mike Riley' **Unlike Dane, Dustin, and Alex, Mike's Neutral Milk Hotel Moment wasn't about the mention of a movie/actor/song/album, but rather an anecdote contributed by Bill Carter, concerning Spike TV's "MANswers." Bill revealed that the show's answer to "How do you attract lesbians?" was "pregnant women urine," which set Mike off into a hate-fueled rant. *'Ashley Miller' **Ashley's moment came during a Mental News Story about a woman who inserted pop rocks into her vagina. This caused her to nearly scream out loud, and much to the cast's laughter, she ended up having to leave the room to calm down. *'Chelsea Tarkington' **This moment occured during a music news story about Drake's catchphrase YOLO ending up in the dictionary. Chelsea was very vocal about hating the list of words that went in, going so far as to yell at the top of her lungs. *'Jeremy Garcia' **This moment occured during a music news story about Drake's catchphrase YOLO ending up in the dictionary. **He had a second one a few weeks prior to this incident in which he was talking about something and was constantly getting interrupted by the others. He launched into a tirade, singing a completely improvised song referred to by the cast as the "Jizz Jizz Cum Cum" song. *'Adam Snyder' **This moment occured during a music news story about Drake's catchphrase YOLO ending up in the dictionary. *'Rick Terrasi' **This moment occured during a music news story about Drake's catchphrase YOLO ending up in the dictionary.